Political Music
by XariGrey
Summary: The love story of Gubernatorial candidate, Fitzgerald Grant and iconic singer, Olivia Pope.
1. Chapter 1

"O-liv-ia! O-liv-ia! O-liv-ia!" The screaming fans got louder as 9:00 neared.

"8:50. Ten minutes till showtime people!" Cyrus bellowed as he walked down the hallway toward Olivia's dressing room. "Knock knock. Are we ready in he-? What in the hot hell Liv? Why is your makeup not done yet?"

"Calm down Cy, I'll be done as soon as Abby gets off the phone with Stephen," Olivia said pointedly to Abby.

"Shut up and smile," Abby said as she balanced the phone on her shoulder and the blush brush in her hand. "Hey babe, Liv's pestering me again, I'll call you later. Okay, love you too. Kiss Jackson for me. Alright, ok bye."

"Look up," Abby instructed as she grabbed the eyeliner.

"Oh Stephen, your voice sounds so manly on the phone," Olivia teased, "Oh Stephen this! Oh Stephen that! Stephen! Stephen! Stephen! All day lo- Ouch! You stabbed me in my eye!"

"Oops," Abby said with a smirk.

"Bitch." Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Your mom," Abby joked.

Before Olivia could respond Cyrus cut in. "Ladies please not tonight, it's the last show. I don't need this foolishness, so can we finish up please."

"She started it!" Abby whined as she put the finishing touches.

"And now I'm finishing it. Liv you look fine, let's go," Cyrus said, pulling Olivia out of the chair and pushing her down the hallway toward her stage entrance.

As Liv was walking down the hallway, her assistant Quinn began to walk beside her.

"Okay Quinn who's here tonight?"

"Well the only special guest tonight is Karen Grant and her friend Jessica."

"Why does Karen Grant sound so familiar? What's special about her?"

"Well her father, Fitzgerald Grant, is on the Republican ticket for Governor in the upcoming election and you have to perform at a dinner he is hosting on the 29th"

"Ooooh Grant," Olivia nodded in understanding. "Gotcha, look tell me a little more about the dinner after the show tonight or maybe tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am whenever you're ready."

"Oh Quinn, I believe Maddie called me earlier, but I couldn't get to the phone at the time, tell my mom I'll call her during intermission."

"Will do."

She couldn't help but space out as she thought about her little angel. Madison or Maddie as she called her was her two year old bundle of joy. The little girl had been staying at Liv's parents' house, till the tour was over, and while Liv was grateful her parents agreed to keep Maddie, she was happy that this was the last show because she missed her little girl. Being away from her angel was the only thing Liv hated about her job. And although she always received updates on the new things the Maddie would do, it just wasn't the same as being there to witness it.

"Olivia, today please!" Cyrus yells, as he stands at the end of the corridor waiting for her to continue following him. "We don't have time for you to be standing in the middle of the hallway daydreaming!"

"Sorry Cy, I'm coming."

She quickly followed him down the hall and called for everyone to gather in a circle so they could pray.

"Okay everyone let's do a quick prayer, I think Cyrus will have a heart attack if we're late." Everyone chuckled at her statement.

She connected eyes with everyone in the circle, Harrison, Huck, Abby, Quinn, and finally Cyrus. Looking at all of them she felt loved and grateful. She smiled and said softly, "Let's pray."

"Dear Lord, we thank you for allowing us to make it this far. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity to use the gifts that you've given me to inspire and entertain others. I thank you for my team, who is always there for me. Just be with us as we all do what we have to do. Let the final concert of this tour be the best one yet and let's all make it home in one piece." Everyone chuckled a little, remembering the wild fan that attacked Harrison backstage after one concert. After the chuckling died down, she resumed her prayer. "So we ask all of this in your name. Amen."

"Amen," everyone exclaimed.

"Alright Liv, you ready?" Cyrus asked.

Before she responded, she looked at Huck to make sure everything was secure, he nodded in response and then she turned back to Cyrus.

"Ready." she breathed out.

She kissed the necklace given to her Maddie's father and got into the tight space that would carry her up to the stage. She heard the music begin and the fans begin to scream louder as her head came into view. Once her entire body came into view the band stop playing, she put the mic to her mouth and sang, "Over a cliff, I'll go over a cliff for you. Over a cliff, anything you say I'll do. Baby, I will move the sun, even the Earth for you. Yes, I'll go over a cliff for you." She held out the note as the band came back in. She then proceeded to skip around the stage, touching the hands of her fans making sure to connect eyes with each of them.

This was what she lived for, what made her happy. Touching a life, one note at a time.

* * *

Karen Grant was a nervous wreck. She kept adjusting her clothes and fixing her hair as they were escorted backstage, while her friend Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Kare, she's just a normal person, calm down."

"She is not a normal person. She is Olivia Pope for heaven sakes. She's amazing, like walk on water type of amazing."

"You're insane. Most teenage girls get excited over Justin Bieber, or Zayn, or Channing Tatum," Jessica said dreamily. "And here you are about to have a coronary over a woman, who is like in her late 30's. She's old Karen! If that's not weird then I don't know what is."

Being her normal melodramatic self, Karen clutched her heart and said, "That was so disrespectful that I…I…I can't even process it. **_3. _**We both know that Zayn beats Justin and Channing any day. **_2_**. Olivia turned 28 on January 31st. So, she is **_not_** old, and **_1._** I would not have a coronary; I would have an asthma attack, because Olivia's so awesome she would take my breath away. "

Jessica opened her mouth to respond, when both girls heard a voice behind them.

"Ladies, while I do have a medical team here, I'd hate for you to have an asthma attack or a coronary for that matter. And Karen, I do appreciate you not classifying me as an old person, however I have to agree with you Jessica, even though you called me old, Channing Tatum beats Zayn and J.B. in my opinion."

Both girls turned around slowly and stared at her, then spoke at the same time.

"Oh my gosh, Olivia Pope! I apologize about Jessica, sometimes she doesn't think before-"

"Ms. Pope I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say you are old. I mean you don't look old, it's ju-"

"Girls, girls, girls, calm down. It's really okay, I'm just messing with both of you. And please call me Liv. You can take a seat if you like," she said referring to the couches.

"OMG, are those oatmeal crème pies?" Jessica squealed with excitement.

"Jessica!" Karen said harshly.

"No it's fine, I was gonna offer snacks anyway. Please, help yourselves."

"I see why you love her Karen, she's awesome! Thanks!" Jessica said as she made a beeline for the snack table.

Karen shook her head. "I swear she acts like she has no home training sometimes."

Olivia chuckled at her statement. "So tell me about yourself Karen."

"Well, umm I'm 14. I'm going to 10th grade. I have one brother and it's just me, him, and my dad, who happens to be running for Governor. I am the oldest, my brother Jerry is 12. I'm your biggest fan of course. I sometimes hate my fellow teenagers because they can be annoying." Olivia laughed. "Even though I love music, I'm undoubtedly tone deaf. I love to shop, mostly at Forever 21. My favorite colors are baby blue, pale yellow, and a darkish-grey. My room is painted those colors, just in case you were wondering. I'm captain of the dance team at school, and plan to be a choreographer, so call me if you need one," she added with a wink. "And finally, if you haven't figured it out already, I love to talk."

"You're funny kid. But a choreographer huh? I'll have to keep that in mind."

"Yes. I don't want to toot my own horn," Karen said in a whisper, "But I think I'm like Michael Jackson, Beyoncé, Janet Jackson good."

"Well sounds like you'll have to show me some of your moves. I might be able to use you for something pretty soon."

"Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am. Hey sorry, I wish we could talk more but I have to pick up my daughter from my mom's. So, I'm going to tell my assistant, Quinn, to give you my phone number and you can call me sometime to hang out, Jessica's welcome to come as well of course."

"OMG, that's so cool! Thanks Liv."

"No problem sweetie."

Just then Huck came over to tell her that the car was ready and it was time to go.

"Okay that's my cue to go, but don't forget to call me, but I'm sure I'll see you next Saturday at your father's dinner right?"

_ What dinner? _"Huh? Ummm yeah sure," Karen replied. How could her dad not tell her that he was hosting an event where Olivia would be performing? _Just wait till I get in the car_, she thought to herself, _he's going to get a good chewing out._

"See you around kid," Olivia called to her

"Bye Liv!" Karen waved as Liv was escorted to her car.

As soon as she disappeared, Karen started searching for Jessica. "Jessica, come on it's time to go." Jessica appeared with one oatmeal crème pie in her mouth, five in her hand, and more than 10 in her purse. Karen shook her head at her friend. "Come on fatty, my dad's outside."

"No wait, just one more," Jessica pouted as she looked at the snack table longingly.

"Ugh come on," Karen said as she tugged her towards the exit where her dad was parked.

* * *

Fitz pulled up to the exit he was instructed to park outside of and waited for his daughter to appear. He glanced at the clock. "11:55? Way past my bedtime," Fitz said as he yawned. To pass the time he made a few phone calls, and sent some emails. About 20 minutes later, he saw his daughter and Jessica come out of the exit. He started the car and unlocked the doors. "Hey girls, how was the concert?"

"Why didn't you tell me you have a dinner next Saturday and that Olivia would be singing there? Dad, how could you hide this from me? I was blindsided by Liv and had to pretend like I knew already! What happened to communication is key," Karen huffed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, young lady, you need to calm down right now and take a moment to remember who you are talking to! Now, it was supposed to be a surprise, but if you continue to carry on this way, you won't be going."

"Dad! No okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Please daddy, I'll love you infinity times infinity!"

Fitz ran his hands through his hair and looked through the mirror at Karen. He tried to be serious but couldn't help but laugh at her reference to their favorite commercial.

"Alright, alright you silly goose, you can still go."

"Yay," she screeched.

"Ouch Karen that's called my ear, and I'm pretty sure you just damaged it," Jessica whined.

"Alright ladies that's enough. Hey, how about we go get some burgers? That sounds good?"

"That sounds great Mr. G!" Jessica answered without hesitation.

"Jess, I swear you have the appetite of a horse, yet you look like a stick," Karen laughed.

"The blessings of a fast metabolism," Jessica quipped.

As the girls continued talking, Fitz zoned out of the conversation. For some reason he kept thinking of his fundraising dinner next Saturday. To be honest, he was nervous about meeting Olivia, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in life. Her skin was absolutely flawless, her lips were full, pouty, and oh so kissable and her eyes were gorgeous, he felt he could get lost in them forever. He wanted her and he vowed to himself he would have her. Before he could give Olivia anymore thought he heard Jessica's loud voice.

"Hey Mr. G, you passed it up!"

"Sorry, sweetie, I was daydreaming."

"About what Dad," Karen asked "your life is nothing but politics."

Her words stung a little bit, but they were true. He really didn't have a life outside of his work. But he was sure Olivia Pope could change that.

* * *

**Hi Guys, I know its been forever and a day! Sorry about that life has been super hectic lately, but hopefully I will be updating "regularly since things are starting to "turn down". But anyway this story has been swirling around in my mind for a while now and has been sitting in my phone for the past 4 months, sorry lol. But I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review and give me feedback! Also, if you read my other story I will be trying to update that one pretty soon, so be on the lookout for that. And before I forget just wanna say... That premiere though!? Ugh Shonda, Shonda why you wanna kill me. Season 3 is gonna be epic, I can totally feel it. Sooooo yeah...Thanks for reading!**

**Follow me on twitter: XariGrey**

**Where the Grey bunnies hop...**

**Xari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I would've uploaded on Wednesday but I went out of town and didn't bring my laptop. Yeah silly me, I know. But just wanna say thank you to everybody who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story. It really means a lot to me and motivates me to continue writing and posting. So a really huge thanks to you guys! Also as a sidenote, there are parts of this chapter that contain French phrases, all of the meanings are posted at the bottom. Once again thanks guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Olivia fell back on to the seat as Huck got in the car beside her.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Extremely! I'm so happy this tour is finally over."

"Me and you both Liv."

Just then her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller id and  
smiled at the picture of Maddie and Liv's nephew Cameron mushing their  
faces together. "They're so cute," she thought as she answered the  
phone.

"Hi T-Libby!" Cameron screamed into the phone.

"Hey my Cam! What you doing?"

"Washing TV with Maddie."

"Oh really? What show you watching?"

"Ummm, we washing Mickey Mouse." the three-year old exclaimed proudly.

"Oh that's cool. Can you put your mommy on the phone for me?"

"Mommy, its T-Libby!"

Olivia heard rustling as the toddler passed to phone to his mother.

"Well hello there T-Libby," Olivia's sister Bailey joked.

"Hey B-Lee! Mom and dad called you to watch Maddie?"

"No, I came over here. I'm sure they needed a break, plus Cam needed  
the company."

"Aww well thanks sis, I appreciate it."

"Anytime Liv. Are you on your way over here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the car. Are they that bad?" she teased.

"No!" she giggled. "I was gonna start bath time, but since you're on  
your way I won't worry about it."

"Oh ok. What is Maddie doing?"

"Walking around speaking in French, like a baby genius. Mathieu would  
be so proud of her Liv," Bailey said softly.

"I know," she sniffled. "I know."

"Oh Liv, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Bailey, I'm fine," she lied, "I'll see you when I get there."

She quickly hung up the phone as her tears sprang forth.

Bailey's words ringing in her ears. 'He would be so proud'

"He would be so proud," she whispered.

* * *

_6 Months Earlier_

_Olivia held onto her sleeping daughter as she sat by the bedside of her dying fiancée, crying her heart out. She looked up as she felt a  
hand grab her own._

_"Liv," he whispered._

_"Mathieu, no," she cried. "You're not dying, you can't leave me and  
Maddie like this! I need you! She needs you Mat! She needs her  
father!"_

_"Liv please, I know this is hard, but there's nothing they can do  
baby, you know this. Mon minou, I need you to be strong for Maddie,  
you're Olivia Pope, you can do anything"_

_"Mat, I can't do this without you! I'm not Olivia Pope without you!  
I'm nothing, if I don't have you."_

_"Olivia, please, promise me…promise me she'll know her family and her French heritage. Promise me she'll grow up speaking French, Liv. But most importantly, tell her everyday how much she means to me, and how much I love her. Please Liv, you gotta promise me," he said tiredly._

_"Mathieu, stop talking like that!" she cried, "I don't have to promise  
you because you'll be there with us, you're gonna live."_

_"Liv, don't make this harder. Just…just promise me."_

_She looked at his face and saw the fatigue etched in his face. That's  
when it hit her. He was dying. Mathieu Bouie, love of her life; wind  
beneath her wings; father of her child, was dying. She climbed into  
the bed with him, Maddie still snuggled in her arms, and laid her head on his chest, listening to the weak beat of his heart._

_"Ah mon minou," he said brokenly. "Je t'adore avec tout mon coeur et  
Je suis tellement désolé. I'm sorry I have to leave both of you, but I  
need you to promise me Liv."_

_"Shhh…Je te promets…I promise you my love."_

_"Merci, minou, merci," he said as his eyes began to close. "Sing me a  
song Liv," he said softly._

_Her eyes began to well with tears as she began to sing the song, they  
would sing to Maddie every night before bed._

_"Mon petit lapin, mon petit beau lapin, je t'adore avec tout mon  
coeur. Mon petit lapin, je t'adore avec tout…mon…coeur." She tried to hold in the sob as she watched the lines on the heart monitor begin to falter._

_She looks up at him as she sings the last line of the song. "Je t'adorerai avec tout mon coeur."_

_Then the room falls silent except for the sound of the long beep of the heart monitor. She dares herself to look up, and she sees a flat running across the screen. A reminder that the love of her life was gone, it was just her and Maddie._

_Maddie and Liv against the world._

* * *

She made sure her eyes were dry and her makeup wasn't smudged as she rang the doorbell to her parent's house. She heard screams and the sound of kids running to the door. There was a little struggle with the doorknob and finally…

"Maman!" the little girl exclaimed.

"Bonjour, mon petit lapin! Oh how I missed you. Ça va?"

"Oui! I misshed you mommy. I was washing Mickey Cubhouse with Cam."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it was funny."

"That's great Maddie. Do you have all your toys? We need to get you to  
bed missy."

"But mommy, Maddie no sleepy," the little girl whined.

"Aww chou chou, don't be like that. Now say bye to T B-Lee and Cam."

"Aww bye T B-Lee, bye Cam," she said sadly.

"Bye Maddie," Cam whined.

"Bye my Mads-Ball" Bailey said, her special term for the girl.

"Thanks again for watching her Bails," Liv said as she gave her a hug.

"Liv, I'm her aunt, you're my sister, you don't have to thank me. Text  
me when you make it home okay?"

"Kk, love you lil sis."

"Love you too."

* * *

As soon as they got in the car, Madison fell asleep. When they got to the house Huck carried the little girl inside. He was about to go in

the direction of her room when Liv said softly, "You can put her in my  
room." He did so without questions; he knew it was one of those  
nights.

"Thanks," she whispered as she climbed into the bed.

He nodded and walked out the room.

She looked down and realized, not for the first time, that it was Maddie and Liv, against the world. She felt a tear run down her face and she wiped it away swiftly. '_No_!' she scolded herself, '_No more crying for the_ _night_.' She grabbed her iPad and looked through her calendar.

**_October 29, 2013_**

**_Fundraiser for Fitzgerald Grant_**

She quickly brought up a search menu of him on Google. She spent the rest of the night reading about his life, listening to his speeches, and just looking at his gorgeous face. "He's hot," she muttered to herself. She was about to scroll to another picture when Maddie kicked  
her in her side. "_Such a bad sleeper_," she thought. She stroked her daughters' hair as she glanced at the clock.

**_2:15_**

'Dang, I didn't realize it was this late,' she thought as she turned  
off the light.

She closed her eyes and began to drift off.

Fitzgerald Grant being the only thing on her mind.

* * *

**_The Next Day The Grant Ranch_**

Fitz was sitting in his office listening to his PR manager drone on  
and on about his image.

"Fitz, the people need to see you in some type of relationship, with a woman of course. Some are beginning to think that you are gay."

"Mellie, I'm pretty sure my children are proof that I am not attracted to male genitalia," Fitz replied in an annoyed tone.

Fitz saw Karen walk through the door and inwardly rejoiced for the distraction.

"Hey Dad, can you drop Jessica and I off at the movies."

"I'm sorry Karen, but your Dad and I are working, maybe you can come back later," Mellie said condescendingly.

"Actually, I believe we are done here. I've already stated that I'm not bringing some random woman with me to the dinner just to say I have a date Mellie. That's final."

"But Fitz I really believe that-"

"You know Dad, Mellie has a point."

"I do?"

"She does?" Fitz asked incredulously

"She does," Karen proclaimed confidently.

"See Fitz, she agrees with me. I mean it doesn't have to be a random woman, it could be me. I wouldn't mind."

"I wasn't done and I definitely wasn't talking about my Dad bringing _you_."

"Karen," Fitz said sharply.

"Sorry," she said unbelievingly. "But I was thinking maybe you could escort Olivia."

"Who is Olivia? Fitzgerald." Mellie asked with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Olivia Pope. As in five-time Grammy award-winning singer, Olivia Pope," Karen answered before her father could respond.

"Karen, I really don't feel as though this is any of your concern," Mellie said a little harshly.

"With all due respect Ms. Rosemont, this is my father and anything that happens in his life is of my concern. It directly affects _my_ life, not yours. So I really don't feel as though this is any of _your_ concern."

"Karen! That is enough. Please go and gather your things, I will be out momentarily to drive you and Jessica to the theatre. Thank you so much."

"Thanks Dad," she said sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek. "Ms. Rosemont." Karen said sharply.

"Karen," Mellie replied icily.

Once Karen left the room, Mellie walked closer to Fitz' desk.

"Fitz, you really need to look into therapy for Karen. I think her grandmothers death is beginning to have an effect on her. I mean that attitude, is most definitely not attractive."

"Mellie, I don't need you to tell me how to handle my daughter. You are involving yourself in things that don't concern you. Now as far as Karen's idea of escorting Ms. Pope to the dinner, I like it and I'm going through with it."

"Fitz, this isn't a good-"

"Mellie, I do not care what you think, it's final. Now if you don't mind, I have other work to get done. I trust you know the way out. Have a nice day."

Mellie stood shell shocked for a moment, then made her exit.

Once she exited Fitz called Karen back into his office.

"Kare," he said a little sternly.

"Yes Dad," she said sweetly.

"Don't yes dad me! You know you were rude earlier."

"I'm sorry Dad, it's just she's so fake and mean! I don't like her. She's annoying and desperate."

"Kare, those aren't very nice things to say, but we'll just drop it."

"Alright Dad. Is that all you needed?"

"Actually no it isn't. I was wondering if you had Olivia's number by chance."

"Omg Dad! Are you really gonna ask Olivia to come with you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ooooh Dad, you like her!?" Karen said teasingly.

"Karen just give me the number please."

"Yeah okay," she smirked as she texted him the number.

"Thank you so much Karen, you can leave now. I'll come get you when I'm ready to go."

"Okay," she said as she tipped out the door.

Fitz knowing her all to well said, "Karen get away from the door."

"You're no fun," she yelled as she ran to her room.

Once he was sure she was gone, he picked up the phone and began to dial the number. It picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" He heard a sweet feminine voice ask.

" Ah yes, Fitzgerald Grant speaking. Is this Ms. Pope?"

"Yes it is, Mr. Grant." She answered blushing from the sound of his voice.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," she replied sheepishly.

* * *

And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a good time writing it. Let me know what you guys thought about it, I really appreciate hearing everyones opinion. Ahh I'm excited! Ok so as promised the French "Index" if you will below. Have a good week everybody! Till the next update! ;)

-X.G. ❤️

* * *

Mon minou- my kitty

Je t'adore avec tout mon cœur et je suis tellement désolé. - I love you with all my heart and I'm so sorry.

Je te promets- I promise you

And finally the French lullaby.. (Written by me)

_"Mon petit lapin, mon petit beau lapin, je t'adore avec tout mon  
coeur. Mon petit lapin, je t'adore avec tout…mon…coeur. - _

_My little bunny, my pretty little bunny , I love you with all my heart. My little bunny, I love you with all my heart._


	3. Chapter 3

She gave herself an onceover in the mirror and wondered if her outfit  
was too dressy. Flared out black leather mini skirt, with a tucked in  
jean shirt, leopard flats, and a cream Prada bag.

"I hope it doesn't look I'm trying too hard," Olivia muttered to  
herself. She glanced at the clock and wondered if she had time to  
change. "Shit, I have an hour to get there and get Maddie dressed.  
Guess this'll have to do,"

"Maddie," she called as she walked down the hall to the toddler' room.  
"Maddie! Réveillez-vous mon minou! We have to go!"

"No maman, I seepy," she whined.

"I know you're sleepy baby, but we have to go. Look, if you hurry up  
and let me get you dressed, you can go back to sleep in the car."

"Okay," she said sleepily as she scratched her head full of curls.

Olivia quickly went in the closet and pulled out an emerald green  
Burberry dress and Maddie's favorite pair of brown Uggs. She set the  
items on the bed and dug around in the baby bag for wipes. She wiped  
the toddler off swiftly and slipped her clothes on. She grabbed the  
bottle of Miss Jessie's hair lotion and applied a dollop to her  
daughters' hair. She picked her up off the bed and sat her on the  
ground.

"Alright Maddie, let's go."

"Mommy, I wan hold you."

"No Maddie, mommy can't hold you right now, we have to go, so walk  
like a big girl."

"Okay," she said sadly.

"Huck," Liv yelled. "Is her seat buckled in already?"

"Yeah it is. And I'll be tailing you on the way over there."

"Okay great, thanks Huck," she yelled as she made her way down to the garage.

Huck gave a sleepy Maddie a high five as she passed by.

"Bye Huck-Bear," she whispered.

"Bye Mads," he whispered back.

Liv quickly buckled Maddie in her seat, and hopped in the front of her  
Fiat. She backed out of the garage and began down the road towards the gate. As she got closer, she saw photographers waiting outside the  
gate, to capture a picture. In times like these, she was thankful for  
the tinted windows.

"Mommy, look it's the razzi," the little girl exclaimed, referring to  
the paparazzi.

"Yes baby, I see," Liv replied. She drove by them quickly, thankful  
they were pretty calm today.

"Where we go," she asked as she played with the fur inside of her boots.

"We're going to dinner at someone's house."

"Who house," she asked curiously. Olivia sighed, sometimes she was far  
too smart for her own good.

"A friend of mine," Olivia said as her thoughts went back to the  
phone call yesterday.

* * *

_Hi," he breathed._

_"Hi," she replied sheepishly._

_"I…I'm sorry to call you announced Ms. Pope…I…I…I umm…"_

_She chuckled a little listening to him stutter. "Mr. Grant, is everything okay."_

_"Uh yes, I just had a question to ask you, but I'm not really sure how  
to ask it."_

_"Oh, okay then."_

_"Okay I'm sorry this is really awkward," he said._

_"No really its okay," she laughed._

_'She has a beautiful laugh,' he thought. "I was just…well I know you  
met my daughter Karen, the other day," he began._

_"Yes, I did she's really sweet," Olivia replied._

_"Thanks," he said smoothly. "Well Karen brought to my attention that I  
needed a date for the dinner on Sunday."_

_"Okay," Olivia said not really sure where this was going._

_"And well, she suggested you," he finished._

_"Me?" she asked not believing her ears._

_"Yes, Ms. Pope, you."_

_"Wow, Mr. Grant, I…I don't know what to say."_

_"A yes would be nice," he said hopefully. "And Ms. Pope, please call me Fitz."_

_"Ok Fitz, well you can call me Olivia or Liv," she replied._

_"I think I like Liv," he flirted. "So Liv, how about this, dinner at  
my place tomorrow around 4:00, you can bring your daughter, Karen and  
my son Gerry will be there of course, and we can talk more about it,  
and then you can give me a definite answer. Sound good?"_

_She quickly checked her calendar and saw she was free. "Sounds great,"  
she replied._

_"Great, see you tomorrow Liv," he replied with extra emphasis on the "Liv"_

_"See you tomorrow Fitz," she blushed._

_"Bye," he said not wanting the call to end._

_"Bye," she giggled as she hung up._

_Once she was sure the call had ended, Olivia squealed as she dived on  
her bed. This was gonna be fun._

* * *

"Mooooooommm," Maddie drawled out trying to get her mothers' attention.

"Sorry sweetie, I was thinking. What's wrong?"

"Are we made it there," she asked with wide eyes.

"No we haven't made it there yet, almost. Okay?"

"Okay," she replied.

Olivia wasn't gonna lie, she was just as anxious to get there. She  
heard Fitz' voice on the phone, saw his face on the internet, but it  
wasn't enough. She was ready to experience him firsthand. 'Why can't  
this car go faster,' she thought.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and she was pulling up to the gate of the Grant  
residence. She pressed the call button on the box. It rang two times  
before someone picked up.

"Move Karen, I got it," a young male voice whined.

"Get out the way Gerry, you don't even know who it is," Karen answered.

"You don't either," he argued.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do-"

"Helloooo! Can someone let me in please," Olivia asked, amused by the siblings.

"Olivia," Karen cried.

"Who is Olivia," Gerry asked.

"Olivia, peanut head, as in Olivia Pope."

"Oh, Hi Olivia Pope," Gerry called to her.

"Hi Gerry, can someone let me in."

"She knows my name," Gerry said dreamily.

"Move fartbox, so I can let her in," Karen said.

Suddenly the gates began to open. "Thanks guys," Olivia called. Nobody  
responded, so she figured they ran off. She continued to drive through  
the gate, Huck right behind her, as she made her way to the front of  
the Grant residence. She pulled in front of the house and put the car  
in park. She smiled as she watched the Grant children run down the  
stairs.

"Liv," Karen screamed.

"Hi kiddo," Liv said as she gave her a hug.

Gerry came up shyly and waved without looking up. "Hi Ms. Pope"

"Hello Gerry," she said sweetly. Before they could talk any further,  
they heard a tapping on the window.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Madison chanted as she waited for her mom to  
get her out the car. Olivia quickly opened the door and let the  
toddler out.

"Sorry Maddie," she smiled.

The little girl gave her mother a pouty look as she brushed imaginary  
lint off her dress. 'She's so dramatic,' Liv thought.

"OMG, she's so cute," Karen squealed.

"Say hi Maddie," Olivia suggested.

The little girl smirked at her mother, then looked at Karen and said, "Bonjour"

Olivia gave her a look. "Madison, in English please."

Maddie pouted then said, "Hi Kawen."

"Aww she's so cute! And she speaks French! Ugh I'm jealous," Karen joked.

Just then Huck walked over. "Hey Liv, I'm just gonna be sitting out  
here. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Huck. Oh, Karen and Gerry, I would like you guys to meet my  
bodyguard Huck."

"Hey Huck," they both answered.

"Hey guys," he grinned. He looked back to Liv and nodded. "Nice  
meeting you guys," he said as he began to walk off.

"You too," they replied.

"Bye Huck-Bear," she yelled.

"Bye," he smiled.

"Yo Karen, what's going on," Jessica asked as she emerged out of the  
Grant home eating a brownie.

"I told you that Liv was coming to dinner tonight."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Hey Liv," Jessica greeted warmly.

"Jessica, how are you."

"I'm great. But Kare, I don't think Mr. G is. He's in there talking to  
himself and keeps adjusting his clothes. I mean why would he be  
nervous? Oh" she said as Karen nudged her.

"Shut up Jess," Karen whispered. "So Liv," Karen began. "Are you going  
to be my Dad's date to the dinner on Saturday?"

"Umm, well we're gonna talk about tonight," Olivia answered.

"Do you have a boyfriend," Jessica asked.

"Uh…no," Olivia said uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Interesting," Jessica noted.

"Do you think my dad is cute," Karen asked.

Liv was thankful that she didn't have to answer that, as she was  
interrupted by a deep baritone.

"Karen Grant, that is highly inappropriate, apologize right now."

"Sorry Liv," she said.

"We'll talk about your punishment later," Fitz said, giving her a look.

"But Dad-" she whined. He put his hand up signaling that the  
conversation was over.

"You better watch yourself," Gerry teased.

"Shut up Gerry," Karen grumbled.

Fitz rolled his eyes at his children, as he turned around. He was met by  
the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen in life. Their eyes  
connected and they both blushed.

"Hi Liv," he said softly as his eyes began to explore her exquisite  
face. From the pouty lips, to the high cheek-bones, the slender nose,  
round face, and soft hair that cascaded around it, he was in love.

"Hi Fitz." Olivia had never been one to believe in love at first  
sight, but this was different, this connection she had with him made  
her a believer. It was instant and strong, unlike anything she had  
ever felt before. For the first time since Mathieu's death, she felt  
as if she could breathe again.

"Ahem," a little voice said, interrupting the moment.

Fitz looked down and smiled at the little girl below him. She was  
beautiful just like her mother. She had the same smooth skin, although  
it was a little lighter. And the same pouty lips, high cheek-bones,  
slender nose, and round face, and instead of her hair being straight  
like her mothers' it was curly and had a light brown tint to it. But  
the biggest difference was her eyes. They were blue. No. Green? He  
couldn't really tell. Her eyes were like a kaleidoscope, they seemed to change every second. She was simply adorable.

"Well hello there," he said as he bent down to her level. "What's your name sweetheart?"

The toddler suddenly became shy under his gaze. "Madison," she whispered.

"That's a beautiful name," he smiled.

"Tank you. You call me Maddie," she said beginning to warm up to him.

"Maddie? I like it," he said shaking her little hand.

"Was your name," she asked.

"My name is Fitz."

"Fiz," she said, testing the name out. "Fiz," she repeated giving him a big smile.

Fitz stood up to look at Olivia. "Your daughter is beautiful, just like you," he complimented. He chuckled as he watched her turn bright red.

"Thank you," she replied sheepishly.  
"Oh and thank you for having us over," she said, attempting to divert his attention from her rosy cheeks.

"No problem," he grinned, noticing her attempt to distract him.

"Soooo..." Karen said loudly. "Can we go inside now. I wanna show Liv my room, Dad."

"Sure kiddo," he said never taking his eyes off of Olivia. The kids ran up the stairs, inside the house, Maddie running behind them.

"After you Olivia," he said dramatically.

"Why thank you Mr. Grant," she said in a British voice.

He watched the sway of her hips as went up the stairs. From his vantage point he was able to see her cream lace underwear. He licked his lips as thoughts ran rampant in his head.

She suddenly turned around to see why he was taking so long, and caught him watching her ass.

He looked up and realized he had been caught. 'Oh shit,' he thought.  
"Olivia, I'm so-"

"Come on," she said huskily. "I'm hungry." She winked at him and turned around to continue going upstairs. And he could've sworn she added an extra sway to her walk.

'Good Lord' he thought as he continued watching her. He shook his head, running his hand over his face. "Let's go eat," he sighed.

* * *

**_#Hi everybody! I didn't really feel like typing Authors notes at the top so here it is down below lol. Anyway I hope every one is having a great day so far. I know I am because it's #ScandalThursday! Ahh I'm so excited to see how tonight is gonna unfold! So just wanna say thank you guys for reviewing and favoriting and everything it means a lot. I hope this chapter was enjoyable, for all! Next chapter we will get the actual dinner and find out if Olivia will say yes to Fitz! Let me know if you think she should be his date or not! So yeah that's about it! Thanks for reading everybody and I should be getting a tumblr soon so hopefully it'll be available to everybody by then! kk I'm done. ;)_**

**_Au Revoir,_**

**_Xari_**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Be Mad

_**Hi guys! Okay so I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I promise it's not cause I'm some lazy ass bum lol. I participated in this One-Act Regional Competition that involved the fall play, which I just so happened to be in. Seeing as the play was in the 1960s, I completely extricated myself from the 21st century in order to stay focused and be prepared for the competition which was Saturday. Sooo long story short...I have not been on my computer until like yesterday and just wanted let you guys know that a chapter will be posted some time this week...Promise! SO please be patient with me...lol...So yeah that's really it, and in case in anyone cares, we did win and are going to state next Saturday, however I'm not extricating myself from society till late next week so I should get two chapters out before next Wednesday or Thursday lol fingers crossed. So yeah guys, I just can't stop thinking about this story and trust me I am hard at work on the next chapter (during my math class lol) Oh and keep me and my family in prayers (if you pray) my sister's having a major surgery and hopefully the surgery will be successful and allow her to bring forth BABIES! Everyone like babies...well except for Mellie and Cyrus but they're not to normal... so forget them...BABIES YAY! okay so now I'm rambling and falling asleep sorta so bye guys. Till the next update and please don't be mad at me!**_

_**Au Revoir,**_

_**Xari**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hello everybody! Thank you everyone for the congruent pry wishes and prayers! My sister is in recovery now and is doing great. So thank you all for that. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And let me know what your favorite part was in a review! Reviews make me happy and hapiness stimulates my brain which allows me to write lol. Not really but yeah just review because they make me smile. Oh and while I'm thinking about it, last nights episode!? Crazy!? Like that Mellia and Olivia scene, mindblowing. My new catchphrase is "We just got Poped, sir." Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

_'What the hell where you thinking?_' Olivia asked herself as she looked in the mirror. _'Now he's gonna think you're some floozy who just allows men to look at her ass.'_

"Although I don't mind him looking at my ass," she mumbled._ 'Oh get it together Liv, you only know this man based off of what you read on the internet and the five minute interaction that just occurred. And now you're okay with letting him look at your ass?' _The little voice in her head scolded.

"Okay maybe I am moving a little too fast," Olivia relented. She then looked at herself in the mirror, slightly adjusting her clothing.

"Okay," she said to herself, now talking out loud. "Chin up, chest out, smile on your face. You can do this. You can go out there and not stare and slobber over him like you did when you googled him. You will be a mature respectable young adult and behave like this isn't the first time you've seen a hot guy. Understood?" she asked herself. She nodded a little bit and felt like she could go back out there and not be a blushing mob of flesh.

"Ready," she said as she smoothed down her skirt, placing her hand on the doorknob.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the other side of the door._

Karen, Gerry, and Jessica have their ears pressed to the door.

"What the heck is she talking about," Gerry asked the girls.

"Shhh…" they hissed simultaneously.

"Geez,"he sighed.

"Sounds like she's talking about Mr. G," whispered Jessica.

"Oooooh. OMG she likes Dad?" Gerry asked a little loudly.

"Idiot," Karen said. "It obviously seems that way and we know Dad likes her. Now we have to figure out how to get them together," Karen said schemingly.

Just then Jessica looked down and saw Madison. Madison looked at her quizzically and then smirked. "Bonjour," Madison said with a mischievous smile.

"Bonjour," Jessica answered wondering why the little girl was smirking.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisant?" Madison asked innocently.

"What the heck does that mean?" Jessica asked Karen and Gerry.

Karen shrugged her shoulders and Gerry who took French I at school said, "I think it means what are you doing."

"Ok, how do I say: nothing?" Jessica asked.

"Ummm I think it's rien...Maybe...I don't know."

"Ugh Gerry you're no help," Jessica said exasperated. She then turned back to face Madison.

"I'm not doing anything. But how about this, you go by Fiz and he can give you some candy. That sound good?" Jessica asked ready to get back to the scheming with Karen.

Madison held her gaze for a second as she continued smirking. She then turned around and walked down the hall waving with her back to them.

"She's so cute," Karen and Jessica said at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a coke," Karen giggled." They went back to listening to the door and didn't notice Madison peeking around the corner to make sure they weren't looking. She then ran to find "Fiz". They were gonna be busted.

* * *

Fitz was in the kitchen when he felt a little tug on his pants. He looked down to see Madison smiling at him.

"Hold you," she asked sweetly. He couldn't resist her sweet smiling face and he picked her up.

"What's up kiddo?"

"Kawen, Gewwy, and Jessie, bathroom."

"What's that?" Fitz asked confused.

Madison let out a long sigh and Fitz had to hold in a laugh. She pointed down the hallway and Fitz realized he wanted her to walk down the hallway. When he go to the end of hallway he heard whispering.

"Why are they whispering," he mumbled. He turned the corner and found Karen, Gerry, and Jessica with their ear to the bathroom door, that Olivia was in. He walked up right behind them and cleared his throat. Karen, Gerry, and Jessica jumped when they heard his voice, but before they could even turn around including Olivia opened the door, with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Olivia opened the door and was greeted by the Grant family, Jessica, and Madison in Fitz' arms.

"Umm...why is everyone outside the bathroom door? That's just a tad bit creepy," Olivia asked confused.

"It was Karen and Jessica's idea. They made me come with them and I told them we would get in trouble," Gerry blurted.

"Shut up Gerry," the girls exclaimed as Karen pinched him.

"Ouch," he whined.

"Snitches get stitches," Karen whispered harshly.

"Kids please" Fitz scolded. "Liv I'm so sorry, this is not what it seems. Maddie came and got me and brought me here, where I found the Three Musketeers spying on you."

Karen, Jessica, and Gerry looked at Madison in disbelief. She just smirked at them as she high-fived Fitz.

"I thought you were on our side Maddie," Karen whined.

"Sowwee," Madison giggled.

"Hey Liv, I'm really sorry about this." Fitz said. "Kids apologize to Olivia right now." Fitz said sternly.

"Sorry," they all said solemnly.

"It's okay guys, it's just a little creepy,"Olivia joked. "But anyway who's hungry? I know I am."

"Right! Let's go eat," Fitz said, grateful that Olivia wasn't mad about the whole thing.

* * *

The meal was carefree, full of laughter, and delicious food. They were all eating dessert and listening to Olivia tell a story about a rabid fan who attacked her friend Harrison.

"And we're walking towards the limo holding hands, when all of a sudden this guy comes from out of nowhere and literally tackles Harrison to the ground. Of course Huck was right there and he pushed me in the car, as security struggled to get the guy off of Harrison. It was hilarious! Once they finally pulled him off, he started screaming 'Get your paws off my girl. Don't you ever touch her again.' Then he started professing his love for me. It was all very creepy. And then to top it off he started singing Celine Dion's "All By Myself" as they dragged him away. And he left a note telling me to meet him at the courthouse the next day to get married. And he got me a ring, it was a ring pop, but it was still a ring," Olivia laughed barely getting the last words out.

The table was in hysterics and Fitz could not stop smiling. He began to imagine this being his life everyday, and a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Dad," Karen called snapping him out of his thoughts. "Can we go play the Wii? Maddie can come too!"

"Yeah that's fine as long as Liv, is okay with it," he said as the three kids got up from the table.

"Oh yeah she can go," Liv replied. "Comportes-toi," she chastised Madison, telling the little girl to behave herself. "And no tattle-tattling," she said to the toddler as she ran off.

"Oui Maman,"she called back.

"And then there were two," Fitz sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"And then there were two," she repeated, realizing now was the time they were gonna talk.

"How about we go in my office and talk?" He asked.

"Fine with me," she replied a little nervously.

* * *

She followed him down the hallway, admiring the photos she saw along the way. She stopped and looked at one with him and Karen and Gerry and she was surprised to see Jessica, included in the photo too.

"Jessica must be like family," she noted as they continued to walk.

"She is," he smiled. "She's like my other daughter. Her father has been my best friend since diapers. Real good guy, Jake Ballard. He and his wife Victoria have been there for me through a lot. Especially when Karen and Gerry's mother left," Fitz sighed as he opened the office door for them. They both got comfortable on the couch in his office, sitting on opposite sides.

"What happened to their mother," Olivia asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

Fitz sighed as he got up to pour himself a scotch. "Sorry this story requires me to be a little buzzed. Would you like some?"

"No thank you. Wine would be great if you have some."

"Is Shiraz okay," he asked.

"Perfect."

They both took a sip from their respective glasses and Fitz took a deep breath as he began his story. "Rachel, my high school sweetheart. I met her when she came to my school sophomore year and the minute I saw her I was in love. Or so I thought. We got together and we dated throughout high school. I married her sophomore year of college and by junior year she was pregnant. She decided to drop out, and be a housewife, which I thought was a bad idea but she did it anyway. Everything was okay, until after she had Karen. She started to act funny became more distant. I thought it was because of my late hours at work, I was new at my law firm and was putting in extra hours to show that I was dedicated. I started showing her more affection and made an effort to get home earlier, which worked for a little while. But then she started pulling away again. By this time Karen was two and she was pregnant with Gerry. Once she had Gerry, she began taking these pills. I thought they were supposed to help her "Baby Blues," but then I noticed that her voice started to get deeper, she was growing more hair under her armpits and on her face, and she avoided sex at all costs. One day she accidentally left her pills out and I saw they were testosterone pills. I confronted her about them and she said the doctor gave them to her because of an over-abundance of estrogen. I thought it was sketchy but I accepted it. Couple of months went by and then she left abruptly for about a week, no explanations or anything. After that she comes back and starts packing her stuff. I ask her where she's going and she says 'On a journey. I can't hide myself anymore. I have to be my true self.' She hands me this letter, kisses my cheek and walks out. The letter says she's gotten a sex change, and her name is now Ralph. She says she's sorry but she's always liked girls, she thought she could fight it blah blah blah but she couldn't. She then says she loves me and the kids and prays that we have a good life. She asks me to tell the kids that she has died when they are old enough to ask questions. She closes the letter saying she knows I will make a good father. And then that was it. Never heard from her again. I kept in contact with her sister, Camille, who told me she moved to the Fiji's with her girlfriend Carolina. That's it. She started a new life, just forgetting about her own kids. Her flesh and blood," he spat angrily.

"Oh Fitz, I'm so sorry," Olivia said sadly.

"It's okay Liv," he replied.

"But, you know she/he was right about one thing." Olivia said.

"What's that?"

"She said you would be a great father, and you are Fitz. You're and excellent father." She said squeezing his hand.

"Thank you Olivia," he smiled softly. She was the first person outside his family that he told about the situation. He was happy he chose Liv, he trusted her and he could tell by the emotions etched in her face that she really did care. And that meant a lot to him. He finally had someone who cared.

"You're welcome. So," she began. "Down to the other order of business," she said slyly.

"Which is what," he grinned.

"You know what! The Fundraiser on Saturday."

"Oh yeah that," he said pretending like it wasn't a big deal to him.

"Fitzgerald," she screeched.

"Ouch, the whole name huh? Alright, alright I was just kidding. So what about The Fundraiser?"

"Well, I uh...I though you wanted ask me something about it," Olivia hinted, wiggling her eyebrows.

Fitz then realized she wanted him to ask her in person. He grinned as he scooted closer towards her. He took her small hand in his rather large one. "What's your middle name," he asked.

"Seriously Fitz? You ask me this right now?"

"Just answer the question Olivia."

"Carolyn." She huffed.

"Was that so hard?"

"Shut up," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll be quiet."

"No Fitz okay I was joking come on." She whined.

"You sure," he asked, smirking.

"Yes, I swear."

"Okay," he said as he grabbed her hands once again. He looked into her eyes as his thumb began to softly stroke her hand and said, "Olivia Carolyn Pope. Beautiful, Breath-Taking, Gorgeous, Olivia Pope. Would you allow me to escort you to the Fundraiser on Saturday."

Olivia tapped her chin as if giving it some thought and giggled a bit when Fitz squeezed her hand.

"Ouch," she teased.

"Olivia," he asked desperately, waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant The III, you may escort me to the Fundraiser on Saturday," she said, barely getting the words out as he stood up and pulled her into a hug.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. Both of their eyes darted to each other's lips and then their eyes met again. Suddenly his lips were coming towards hers, she decided to speed up the process and met him halfway there. Their lips met softly, and her hands found their way to the hair at the nape of his neck. She grazed his curls lightly as he pulled her closer towards him. Finally needing air, they both pulled apart and stared at each other with these goofy grins on their faces.

Fitz finally broke the silence and asked, "How did you know my middle name?"

"I'm Olivia Pope, it's my business to know everything," she sassed.

"Oh is it know? Well tell me Ms. Pope, what else do you know about me?"

"I know that you have a birthmark on your left foot."

"Impressive," he smirked. "But I bet you don't know this."

"Bet I do."

"I bet you don't know that I think you are the most exquisite creature to ever walk the Earth," he said confidently.

"I do now," she said shyly, blushing profusely.

"And you better not forget it," he winked.

* * *

**_So there was a lot of fluff in this chapter lol. So many of you are probably wondering when the shoe is gonna drop and all hell will break loose. Well let me just say this, I'm not one for all the back and forth that happens on the show way too often, I like it to a certain degree. That being said, there won't be too much Olitz back and forth. Not saying they will have a perfect relationship, just saying they will have a real relationship. But please believe there will be drama coming up. Soooo...that being said, yes I went there I made Fitz's ex-wife have a sex change. I didn't want her to be dead but I didn't want her to be around either...well for now, but anyway yeah so she is a he lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it made me a little nervous lol. Hopefully you guys liked #TeamMaditz (Maddie and Fitz) They are certainly a dynamic duo. So leave feedback and have a good weekend, there should be another update next week, so yeah. _**

**_Au Revoir,_**

**_Xari_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everyone...I'm sorry I haven't updated when I said I would. Literally the day after I posted the previous chapter, I received news that my father suffered a heart attack and was currently in a brain-dead state. The next day, Sunday, I found out he passed away, after being taken off of life support. Needless to say this has been a difficult time for me and I just haven't been able to write. My brain wouldn't allow me to focus. But the funeral was yesterday and I guess that provided some necessary closure for my subconscious and so, on the ride back from New Orleans to Atlanta, this chapter is birthed._**

**_ To tfdias: I love you stories! Lol but to answer your question Liv is an R&B singer. She's like the equivalent to Beyoncé in this world. Minus the leotards lol._**

**_ And a BIG thank you to:_**

**_ LoreneMichelle41_**

**_ AuntDee94_**

**_ Oceans00711girl_**

**_ tfdias_**

**_ TvIsForever_**

**_ BeckyPo_**

**_ tbcummings30_**

**_ LimePalmtree_**

**_ Shawnied777_**

**_ LivvieAddie_**

**_ Cleo_**

**_ jazphace_**

**_ CHubbard_**

**_ Da Prince and Me's_**

**_ ButterflyPages_**

**_ Grant. For The People_**

**_ mekaky_**

**_ kbrow84_**

**_ Ladie1607_**

**_ Whew that was literally all the people with accounts who ever reviewed! I hope I didn't leave anybody out. And of course to ALL the guest reviewers! I love you guys so much. Thank you for the support of this story! I literally remember when I wrote my first story and I got 1 review and it was somebody telling me to quit. Glad I didn't listen because I now have you guys! ;) Okay so yeah let me just get to the chapter now! I hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_P.S. There is some French in this chapter, but as always translations will be at the end in the authors' note. Let me know if this works for you guys or if you would rather me include the translations in the chapter itself after the "French phrase" Whatever helps! Okay that's it. Now OFICIALLY, here is the chapter! ENJOY!_**

* * *

It was the day before fundraiser and Olivia was freaking out. Her stomach had been doing flips from the moment she woke up or more like the moment Maddie woke her up with a blood curdling scream. Out of all the days of the year, that day Maddie acquired an ear infection. Nothing Olivia did could stop the cries of the toddler. So she called the doctor's office, hoping they could fit her in for a quick appointment. Luckily, there was a last minute cancellation and Olivia was able to take the appointment. Maddie had a birthday party to go to later on that day. She quickly put on a pair of black leggings, an over-sized off the shoulder black shirt, black combat boots, and a cheetah scarf. She got Maddie dressed in a black dress with cheetah booties and a cheetah scarf as well.

She quickly made her way down to the garage, opting to take the Land Rover. Starting to back out of the garage, she reached in the console to pull out her black Chanel sunglasses. Maddie stopped her wailing but continued to sniff as tears ran down her face.

"Gasses, pease maman," she sniffled.

Olivia reached inside her purse to find the mini replica of her Chanel glasses. She handed Madison the glasses as well as tissue to wipe her nose.

"Tu as le nez qui coule, mon minou. Nous sommes allant au médecin, pour comprendre ce qu'est le problème avec les oreilles."

"No Maman, Je ne veux pas aller au médecin. J'ai peur."

"Je sais mais tu dois lui aller alors tu te sentira mieux," Olivia said. "D'accord?"

"D'accord Maman," Maddie agreed.

She continued to sniffle on the way to the doctor, constantly clutching her ears. She stayed quiet the entire ride and did not even bother to address the "razzi".

_'She must be __**really really **__sick' Olivia thought._

* * *

They finally made it to the doctor's office and Olivia exited the car to go get her ailing daughter. She was taking Madison out of the car when a reporter approached them.

"Ms. Pope, Billy Chambers from TMZ, how are you doing?"

Olivia chose to ignore him, continuing to gather Maddie's things from the car.

"Ms. Pope, it has been some time since the death of your fiancée and folks are starting to wonder if you are preparing to start dating again."

Olivia kept her eyes straight ahead as she walked towards the office, blocking out the questions he fired.

_'Was this walkway always this long?'_ Olivia wondered to herself, wishing the reporter would go away already.

"Before he became ill, there were reports that your fiancée was not faithful to you. Do you have any comments on this Ms. Pope?" The reporter persisted.

Olivia was pretty pissed at this point but she was almost to the door, so she decided to just keep moving and not address him.

"Guess your mommy doesn't want to talk to me," he said, now addressing Madison. "What about you Lil' Pope? Are you okay? You look a little sick," he observed, reaching out to stroke her face.

That was the breaking point for Olivia; she pulled out her pepper spray and sprayed Billy until he was a good distance away.

"Bitch," he spat. "Turn the damn camera off," he roared to the camera crew.

Through his pepper spray tears, he watched Olivia run inside with her child. _'Oh this is far from over,'_ he muttered to himself.

* * *

Olivia clutched Madison closer to her as she ran inside. She went to the counter breathless as she spoke to the receptionist.

"Ms. Pope, nice to see you and Maddie today! Are you okay? You seem frazzled."

"Yes Lauren, I'm fine now, it was just some pesky paparazzi, "Olivia responded.

"Oh Ms. Pope I'm so sorry to hear that. Oh and I do have some forms for you to fill out and by the time you are done, Dr. Cooper should be ready for you."

"Thanks Lauren."

"No problem Ms. Pope. I hope you feel better Maddie."

"Tank you," she whispered.

Olivia quickly went through the questions, and then waited for the doctor as she rocked Madison in her arms.

"Madison Pope," A voice rang out.

"Right here," Olivia said, gathering her belongings.

"Olivia, you look gorgeous as usual," the doctor flirted, giving her his most charming smile, as he led her to the exam room.

"Dr. Cooper, you are too kind," Olivia grinned.

"I'm pretty sure, I've told you before that you can call me Brad."

"Dr. Cooper," she exhaled. "That would be crossing the line."

"Lines are meant to be crossed Ms. Pope."

Olivia grinned at Dr. Cooper's antics. Lord knows, he really was an attractive guy; dirty blonde hair, greenish-blue eyes, small but pouty lips, amazing body. He was perfect. He could've been a model. But he just wasn't her type. Well he was before….before…Fitz. And that was the bottom line: He wasn't Fitz.

"Anyway," Olivia chuckled. "My Maddie woke up this morning with an earache."

"Aww Maddie, you're sick," The doctor asked.

She nodded her head then quickly hid her face from him. Olivia bent down to whisper in Madison's ear.

"Minou, si tu vas avec le médecin, nous pouvons aller à la fête de Cameron," Olivia said, referring to her nephew's birthday party. "C'est bon?"

"Oui Maman, c'est bon."

"She's ready," Olivia mouthed to the doctor.

"Alright Madison Jolie Pope, let's get you checked out so you can get a sticker."

She gave him a weak smile as he placed her on the exam table.

"May I look into your ears, oh wonderful Princess Maddie," he joked, attempting to loosen her up.

"Yes," she giggled.

"Merci," he said, completely butchering the word, pronouncing it 'mer-key'.

Maddie laughed at his mispronunciation. The appointment continued in that fashion, and twenty minutes later he was giving Olivia, Madison's prescription as he walked them out.

"Well that's it Ms. Pope."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cooper. I appreciate you accepting Maddie on such short notice."

"Oh it's really no problem Olivia. But if you really want to express your gratitude, you could accept dinner with me and take my phone number," He said slyly.

"You don't give up do you Dr. Cooper," Olivia laughed.

"Cooper men, never give up. So what do you say," he asked, all but shoving the scrap of paper with his number on it, in Olivia's hand.

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but-"

"Just think about it. We can just go out as friends," he pleaded.

Olivia took the number and thought about it. "Okay I can do dinner as _friends_," Olivia agreed.

"Yes! Score for Dr. Cooper," he exclaimed.

"_Just friends_," Olivia stressed.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, just friends."

"Okay cool, I'll see you later Princess Maddie, and hopefully I'll see you _real _soon Olivia."

"Bye," Olivia and Maddie said, waving as they walked away.

Dr. Cooper watched them walk away. He said to himself, _ 'Good God, that woman is beautiful. Just friends, that's what they all say, but once I put the Cooper charm on her, she won't be able to resist.'_

"Dr. Cooper, you have a patient in exam room 8," Lauren's voice rang out.

"Thanks Lauren," he said. _'Back to work.'_

* * *

Olivia made it back to her car, happy to see the paparazzi were gone. She quickly pulled off and headed to the drugstore to pick up Madison's prescription.

"Okay Maddie," she said as she pulled into the pick-up line. "I have to get your medicine, then we can go to Cameron's party."

"Yay Pah-tee!" She cried. "Are FizKawenGewwyJessie gonna be there," she asked, jumbling all of the names into one.

"Umm I don't think so Maddie. Do you want them to come," she asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Okay, I'll call Auntie B-Lee and ask if it's okay."

"Yay FizKawenGewwyJessie," Madison screamed.

Olivia pulled up to the drive-thru and gave them her information. She had to wait ten minutes due to Madison's prescription not being ready, so she used that time to call her sister, Bailey.

"Liv, please tell me you guys are still coming," her sister asked, sounding out of breath.

"Well, hello to you to," Olivia teased.

"Hi Hello How are you? Now are you coming or not?"

"That's a lot better. And yes we are still coming. Why?"

"I need help, the caterer only gave me half of everything that ordered. And the party is in four hours and I still need to cook enough food to feed the **_75_** PEOPLE THE CATERER FORGOT TO MAKE ENOUGH FREAKING FOOD FOR!"

"Bailey, breathe. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Okay thanks Liv. Oh yeah and why did you call me?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if I could invite like four extra people."

"Sure, who are they," Bailey asked.

"Ummm…Fitzgerald Grant and his family," Olivia said shyly.

"Woah, woah,woah, you mean fine-ass gubernatorial candidate, Fitzgerald Grant."

"Uh yeah I guess so."

"Liv of course he can come. When did you become friends with him?"

"When I went to his house for dinner earlier this week," Olivia said.

"You went to his house! Why?"

"Well he wanted to ask me to be his date to the fundraiser dinner tomorrow night."

"YOU'RE GONNA BE HIS DATE!? Liv, why didn't you tell me this before! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna kill you when I see you."

"Don't be so dramatic Bailey," Olivia said. "Look Maddie's prescription is ready. I'll be there soon."

"This conversation is far from over Liv," Bailey bellowed into the phone.

"**_Goodbye_** Bailey," Olivia said, hanging up the phone.

"Ms. Pope?" A voice rang out from the speaker.

"Yes, I'm still here," Olivia answered.

"Madison's prescription is ready. I'm sending it down the chute now. Thank you and have a good day."

"Thank you."

Olivia retrieved the prescription and drove off.

* * *

Momentarily stopped at a red-light, Olivia dialed Fitz' number, using the keypad on her car's touch screen. She smiled at the fact that she already knew his number by heart.

"Hi," he said, his deep baritone filling the car.

"Hi," she said back.

It was silent for a moment, but it was a comfortable silence that both of them enjoyed.

"Fiz" Maddie exclaimed, unknowingly breaking their moment.

"Hey, pretty girl, how are you?"

"Good. I went to duck-toe, and he gabe me stick-up"

"Oooh that's wonderful," Fitz said, feigning understanding. "Umm, Liv translation please," Fitz laughed.

"She said she went to the doctor and he gave her a sticker."

"Oh wow a sticker! What kind of sticker Maddie?"

"He gabe me a Micka-Mouse stick-up."

"Woah, I like Mickey Mouse," Fitz said.

"Me too," Maddie cheered. "Mommy, Fiz like Micka-Mouse too!" Madison cried happily.

"I heard him baby," Olivia said.

Madison picked up her iPad deciding to play a game, making it clear she was done with the conversation.

"So Liv, to what do I owe the honor of receiving this call?"

"Well, today is my nephew's birthday party and well Maddie wanted you guys to come."

"Only Maddie wanted me to come? What about you?"

Olivia suddenly became shy. "I…I mean…I uh…I wanted you guys to come too. Well, I **_want_** you guys to come. It was just Maddie's idea to call you and ask you to come."

"Well at least Maddie thinks about me," Fitz teased.

"Maddie think about Fiz," Madison chimed in.

"See!" Fitz said.

"Ugh, you two can knock it off at any time," Olivia groaned.

"Don't be jealous Livy."

_'Livy? He's never called me Livy before. It sounds nice when he says it though.'_

"Whatever, I'm not jealous. So are you guys gonna come to the party?"

"Yes, I'm sure the kids would love to come."

"What time do we need to be there," Fitz asked.

"Ummm…you can actually come now, if you want. We need a little help."

"Sure we'll start getting ready,"

"Great, I'm pulling in my sister's driveway now, so I'll text you the address."

"K. Thanks Livy, we'll see you soon. "

_'There it is again. Livy.'_ "No prob. See ya soon," Olivia replied.

She

All of a sudden the back door on Maddie's side of the door opened.

"Maddie," a little voice exclaimed.

"Cam," Maddie cried with just as much enthusiasm.

"Nevermind, your T B-Lee," Bailey said, tickling the toddler.

"Hi…T..B-Lee," she said in between giggles.

"Hey Livsy," Bailey said.

"Bails, what's up," Olivia said exiting the car.

"Ugh girl, stressing out over this party."

"Where is Jason? Why isn't he here to help you?" Olivia asked.

"He got called into the hospital. Emergency surgery, but that was about two hours ago, so he should be back pretty soon. I told him to stop and pick up some drinks to, so that way the adults can enjoy themselves."

"Good, I could definitely go for a drink or two," Olivia said, as they made their way into the house.

"Always," Bailey responded.

"Oh wait," Olivia exclaimed. "Let me give Maddie her medicine, right now before I forget."

After a few minutes of crying and struggling Maddie finally took the medicine, then ran off to play with her cousin.

Olivia and Bailey then went into the kitchen and got to work on cooking. They had a lot of food to prepare and only three and a half hours to prepare it.

After about an hour in the kitchen, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Ooh that's probably the jumpy house people," Bailey said, as she ran to the door. "They're a little early but whatever."

Olivia heard Bailey talking to the people at the door but she couldn't really make out what they were saying, so she just resumed cooking.

* * *

Fitz knocked on the door, and then waited on someone to come and answer it. He looked around the neighborhood, observing all the beautiful homes he saw, including the one he was currently at. He was desperately trying to drone out all of the noise behind him.

Karen and Jessica were singing obnoxiously. _"I knew you were trouble when you walked in. Shame on me now."_

And Gerry had his earphones in, blasting Maroon 5, while pretending to play the drums. Making noised out loud to imitate the drums.

_'Dear Lord please help me'_

As soon as he thought that, the door opened. The woman he saw looked very similar to Olivia and any person in the right mind could see she was Olivia's sister. There were slight differences though. Instead of Olivia's dark brown eyes, she had light brown/hazel eyes and her skin was about two shades lighter. Her hair was bone straight and black with the ends being dyed a deep purple. She had a small flat diamond nose ring and a tattoo on her shoulder blade and wrist. Fitz felt like he was looking at a hipster/edgy version of Olivia.

"Hi, I'm Bailey," she greeted.

"Fitzgerald Grant, but you can call me Fitz. These are my kid Karen and Gerry, and Karen's best friend Jessica."

The girls stopped their singing and shook hands with Bailey.

"So you're Liv's sister," Karen asked.

"Yep, the one and only."

"You dress so cool and you're like really pretty," Jessica observed.

"Yeah, I like your style," Karen agreed.

"It's so cute," the girls agreed simultaneously.

"Thanks."

Gerry had taken off his earphones the minute he saw Bailey open the door. He was awestruck by her beauty and for the first time in his life, he was in love. Never mind Sally, from the playground in kindergarten. Or Jennifer from music class in sixth grade. Hell, never mind his current girlfriend, Victoria. It was Fall break and he wasn't at school, so therefore they weren't together. None of those girls even came close to Bailey's beauty. She was everything, heaven on earth. A caramel goddess. Just then he made two decisions in his life. 1. He was gonna try to get Bailey and 2. He was officially down with the swirl. And like they say once you go black, you never go back. He was done for.

"Gerry, stop being weird and say hi," Karen said.

"Hush Karen," Fitz said. "Son you okay?"

"Uh yeah," Gerry said embarrassed. "I was just thinking about how stunning Ms. Bailey is," he recovered, charmingly. "Undoubtedly, God's gorgeous gift to humanity, and the light in this cold, dark, cruel world."

Karen and Jessica looked at him like he was crazy. And Fitz was shocked yet somewhat impressed by his sons' charm.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant IV, but you can call me Gerry," he said, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips. "The pleasure is truly all mine," he said as gently placed a kiss on her hand, while winking at her.

"Wow, you're a smooth talker, Gerry. Very nice to meet you," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Bailey led them in the house and was showing them where to put their coats, when Olivia yelled out, "Bailey get your ass in this kitchen! I am **not** gonna cook **_all_** this food by myself."

Bailey was about to yell back when Fitz stopped her. "Allow me. Where is the kitchen," he asked. She gave him the directions and he walked off.

"Maybe we should give those two a moment," Bailey suggested. "I think Maddie is in the living room with my son Cameron. I'm sure she'd love to see you guys."

"Sure," Karen and Jessica agreed, already heading in the direction of the living room.

When they were a good distance away, Gerry turned to Bailey. "How about we get to know each other better," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"You're cute kid," Bailey said ruffling his hair and walking off.

_'Call me a kid now. Wait till I put the Grant moves on you._' He quickly followed behind her vowing to make her his.

* * *

_Fitz entered the kitchen to see Olivia cutting chicken breasts in to strips, then dipping them in egg and finally flour. He watched as her dainty hands continued to do this over and over again. She finally finished and dropped the chicken strips in the deep fryer. She wiped her hands as she proceeded to mix the cookie-dough. Once that was done, she placed dollops of the dough on the baking sheet and placed them in the oven as she took out the cupcakes. She was placing the icing on the cupcakes, when Fitz decided to make his presence known. _

_"Pepper-Spraying Pope."_

* * *

Olivia was buzzing around the kitchen trying to get as much done as possible. Time was ticking and there was still so much to do. She was going over everything in her head_. 'Okay, chicken in the deep fryer, cookie-dough in the oven. Brownies should be done in ten, and- oh shit! I need to put icing on the cupcakes.'_

She was putting the icing on the cupcakes and humming to herself when she heard.

"Pepper-Spraying Pope."

* * *

Fitz chuckled at the speed at which Olivia turned her head.

"How do you know about that?"

"It's front-page news Liv. All the news outlets are talking about it. I went to check my email and the first article was about your little pepper spray escapade," Fitz laughed.

"Fitz, it's not funny! That reporter was getting too close to Maddie. If I hadn't sprayed him, he would've touched Maddie, and I was **_not _**about to let _that_ happen."

"He did what?! Let me find out who he is and I will do more than pepper spray him."

"Wait, so you're telling me that the part about him attempting to touch Madison was excluded from the article."

"Yeah that wasn't included, but there is a video on the TMZ website and it is clear that he was harassing you and trying to get too close. So most people are on your side, and believe you were right to spray him."

"Great there's a video. You said 'most' so I'm assuming that there are some people who do not believe I was right."

"Yeah pretty much," Fitz sighed.

"Do you think I was wrong?"

"No, I think you were a mother, who was fiercely protecting her young child. I think it shows you have a feisty side. But I also think, it's sexy," he said, as he brought her into his arms.

"Really?" she asked seductively.

"Really," he said as he lowered his mouth to hers.

Their lips were almost touching when they heard, _BEEP!_

"The chicken's done," she said, their lips still inches away.

"The chicken…is…done," Fitz repeats, breathing heavily.

The fryer beeps again and Bailey walks in the kitchen, Gerry on her heels.

"Liv that's the second time- Oh," she says awkwardly.

Fitz and Olivia pull apart, not bothering to make eye contact with Bailey.

"So, can I help with something," Fitz asks, trying to ease some of the awkwardness.

"Umm actually yeah, you could cut some of those potatoes, dash some salt on them, and then drop in the deep fryer," Bailey said.

Fitz got started with the potatoes, while Bailey went over to Olivia and poked her.

"Ow!" Olivia whispered harshly.

"You were about to kiss him!" Bailey said in a hushed tone. "Would that have been the first time you kissed him?"

"Bailey, just leave it," Olivia sighed.

"Oooh! Liv you've kissed him before! Is he good?"

"Bailey, I said leave it. He's right there."

"I'm right here," Fitz said, making it clear he heard everything.

"Get to cooking Bailey," Olivia said, smacking her on the butt.

"Ouch Liv!"

"Payback," Olivia said.

They continued working, getting a lot done since Karen and Jessica came in the kitchen to help out. Bailey's husband had made it home as well and was working on mixing the drinks, and helping in the kitchen when he could. They were functioning like a family.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and guests were starting to arrive.

Bailey put Gerry in charge of getting the door, and he took it extremely serious, wanting to show Bailey how great he was. Once all the guests arrived everyone headed out to the backyard. Karen and Jessica were passing out lei's to everyone. Cam was setting on the top of a wooden throne-like object, with Madison sitting at his side. Everyone was genuinely enjoying themselves and eating to their heart's desire.

Olivia and Fitz stayed by each other for most of the night, earning them some looks from everyone.

She was sipping on a drink when Fitz came behind her, "You know we've had an audience all night. In fact we have one now."

Olivia shuddered from the feeling of him whispering in her ear. "Really now," she said, her voice a little raspy.

"What do you say we give them a little show," Fitz said as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Mhm," Olivia said, not able to form words.

Fitz pressed himself into Olivia, wanted her to feel his growing arousal. "Livy, I'm gonna need a verbal response," he said nibbling on her ear.

"Let's give them a show," Olivia said pulling away from him.

Fitz was confused as he watched her walk away. He saw her say something to the DJ and he nodded. She made her way over to him with a smirk on her face.

"What was that about," Fitz asked.

"While I'm sure the show you had in mind was fun. I have another idea. Do you dance _Governor_," she asked with a special emphasis on Governor.

"Umm…yeah. Why?"

"You'll see," she said as she pulled him to the designated dance floor space.

He heard music began to play and he instantly recognized the tune. Some of the other couples began to join them on the grass. He was shocked when he heard Olivia begin harmonize with the singer and sing the song to him.

_These lips, can't wait to taste your skin...Baby_

_ And These Eyes, can't wait to see your grin_

_ Just let my love, Just let my love adorn you_

_ (Please Baby)_

_ And You gotta know, You gotta know_

_ You know that I adore you...Yeah Baby_

Fitz joined in and started singing with her.

_Baby these fist, uh, will always protect ya... Lady_

_ And this mind ooh will never neglect you, yeah baby_

_ Ooh baby_

_ And if they try to break us down _

_ Don't let that affect us, noo baby_

"I didn't know you could sing or dance for that matter," Olivia said, smiling up at Fitz.

"Learn something new every day huh? I learned that you're a pepper-spraying maniac."

"Haha, you're so funny Fitz."

"I know," he laughed.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"For coming tonight and for being such a great guy."

"No problem," he said.

She reached and planted a soft kiss on his lips, ignoring the people watching them. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart, Karen and Jessica's off-key singing being the background music.

Life was good.

* * *

_Clang!_

Billy sighed as the glass bottle hit the wall. He was wasted and had lost count of the amount of alcohol he consumed that night. All he knew was that his life and career were over. Olivia Pope and her stupid pepper spray made sure of that. Once the news outlets caught wind of the incident, he was condemned. He was fired from TMZ on the spot and he was pretty sure he was never gonna find work in the journalism ring again. And Olivia Pope was responsible He picked up the photo beside him. He traced his fingers along the photo.

"Olivia Pope. Saint Olivia Pope," he said staring at the photo.

He spat on the photo and ripped it up, throwing it to the fireplace.

"Game on."

* * *

**_Boom! So a lot happened in this chapter. Billy got Poped and his salty about it. Fitz thinks its hilarious. Gerry is falling in love with a woman who is twice his age, and is officially down with the swirl lol. Karen and Jessica are being…Karen and Jessica. Maddie and Cameron are still so cute and adorable. Maddie had an earache and had to go to the doctor. The doctor wants to be with Liv. Liv has developed a type…Fitz. Olivia is spraying people left and right so watch out. Olivia knows how to cook and has memorized Fitz's number. Billy is now transfixed on Olivia. And finally Olitz is beginning to emerge, well to family and friends. And how about that dance/sing scene ft. Miguel. Too cute!_**

**_SO, I know this isn't the fundraiser dinner but I want that to be special, so I am still working on it. Promise it will be next chapter. And next chapter we will see Cyrus', Olivia's publicist, reaction to Pepper-Spraying Pope. SO I am hard at work on the next chapter. And just side note this was my longest chapter ever! 4,846 words! WooHoo!_**

**_P.S. Thank you Shonda for the luxurious mind bending you put me through on Thursdays. Yeah this weeks episode was crazy. SO let me know what you thought of it in a review. Love to hear the different opinions. Okay that's it. _**

**_Au Revoir,_**

**_Xari Grey_**

* * *

**_Translations:_**

_Tu as le nez qui coule, mon minou. Nous sommes allant au médecin, pour comprendre ce qu'est le problème avec les oreilles._

_You have a runny nose my kitty. We are going to the doctor to understand what the problem is with your ears._

_No Maman, Je ne veux pas aller au médecin. J'ai peur._

_No Mommy, I don't want to go the doctor. I'm afraid._

_D'accord_

_Okay_

Je sais mais tu dois lui aller alors tu te sentira mieux

_I know but you must go to him then you will feel better._

Minou, si tu vas avec le médecin, nous pouvons aller à la fête de Cameron

_Kitty, if you go with the doctor, we can go to Cameron's party._

C'est bon?"

_Is that good?_

_Oui_

_Yes_

_Maman_

_Mama_

_Merci_

_Thank you_


End file.
